Desire
by angel prototype
Summary: One-shot. Rei/Minako. Lime flavoured. Mina wins. Rated T, nothing explict.


**sexual frustration + anger = whatever the hell this is. lime warning ahead, border lemon? Sprite flavoured?**

* * *

She was completely unaware of how she affected the other girl. All it took was a simple touch of hands, an innocent brush of hair, and the younger girl would melt. Her knees shook and became weak, heart fluttering wildly in her chest. Her skin would tingle and become warm, delightful shivers causing her to tremble in anticipation. The light scent of vanilla and cherries would invade her senses rendering her nearly powerless. Just the feeling of those eyes on her would make her hair stand on end, warmth settling low in her gut.

_And that was just her mere presence._

Her body was roughly shoved against the wall, hands out in front of her to brace herself. Her cheek rested against the cool, smooth surface of the tiled wall, warm labored breath forming little puffs of condensation. Fingers were gentle and rough all at once as they left trails of burning heat in their wake. A soft, lithe body pressed itself against her back, hands raking down the girl's arms to lace their fingers together. The girl's heart was a caged animal against her chest.

_It had been too, too long…_

Unable to take anymore Rei finally spun, her back now against the slowly warming tile. Arms shifted slightly to meet at her hips, fire dancing in Minako's azure eyes at the sudden change of positions. Rei took a sharp breath in hopes of quelling the growing heat in her belly but it only back-fired as the scent of warm vanilla invaded her senses. The exhale came out as a throaty growl and Mina smirked, clearly aware (and quite smug about) the effect she was having on her.

_Take what you want to_

Without a second thought Mina's hands were buried in Rei's thick hair, tugging, her body pressed against the others so hard it should have hurt. Lips crashed together in a heated battle, a low groan breaking the silence. Feeling brave Rei bit at her girlfriend's lower lip and with a moan Minako forced a thigh between her legs. The miko groaned, pulling back from the kiss to take another gasping breath.

_Take what you __**need**__ to_

Mina wasted no time in taking advantage of the dark haired girl's distraction, running the length of her tongue along her exposed neck, nipping here and there. Her hands untangled themselves from Rei's silken mane and made quick work of the tank top she wore, nails raking along the miko's now bare back and arms. Rei shivered and she grinned, digging her nails deeper until she heard her lover choke back a moan.

_Don't hold back_

Rei was denied another breath as Mina hungrily devoured her lips once more. The miko kissed back with equal fervor, hands fumbling for her blonde counterpart's blouse, the feeling of heat growing so intense it was barely under control. Rei fought to keep from buckling but it was becoming more difficult as Mina's deft fingers dove lower, meeting no resistance from the elastic of Rei's sweatpants. She shifted her thigh higher and the fiery senshi whimpered, hands finding purchase in the golden hair before her. With a feral grin Minako pulled away, lips separating with an audible pop. Drowning in lust Rei growled and moved to grab at Mina but the blonde only laughed and pushed the girl's hips back to the wall.

_Still wanting more_

Painstakingly slow she pressed herself against Rei's flushed and panting body, hands dipping lower into her pants. Her fingertips left a searing trail across twitching hips, moving lower until finally they rested on quivering thighs. Rei gasped, swallowing hard as Mina raked her nails along her inner thigh, up, up until she roughly cupped the miko in her palm. Rei threw her head back with a groan and the blonde was on her neck again in seconds, sucking the pulse point like man starved of water.

_Surrender is the key_

Only when she pressed the heel of her palm against her did Rei's trembling body give way and she sank to the tiled floor. With a toothy grin Minako followed her down and straddled her second in command. Oh no, she wasn't _nearly_ through with her yet. And Rei, for once, was not going to complain about being completely at her leader's command.

* * *

**yea so... be nice, ok?**


End file.
